User talk:DarkusMaster
This is DarkusMaster's main talk page. For archives, follow the directory below. Main Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 Sorry Sorry my friend I didn't know. And yes Mechtanium Surge did show G power only in the final episode, so yeah we know Fusion Dragonoid's G power. Super x 1234 My talk page We don't know Titanium Dragonoid's G power was never revealed. Super x 1234 My talk page Apologize Can I remove your bad words please? An administrator said to me that I could have asked you a question just to remove these words, this time I'll ask permission to you to revome from you your words, so I apologize you for this, but I was blocked for 3 days by the Abce2 guy, I should have asked you just to remove words like one only bad word such as yours, forgive me! I am the Darkus NEX Dragonoid from "Bakugan Ages". Hello, I found Titanium Dragonoid's G power in Bakugan Answers Wikia, the same thing for Fusion Dragonoid's Ability Cards, and other unknow abilities, G Power. Akwimos33 (talk) 14:38, December 24, 2016 (UTC) Curse words? If you are going to say "no" to me, so why don't you remove your messages yourself? Is that because do I see something very wrong with the bad word "stupid"? You know I don't call any language any words, I never call English a bad word, NEVER!!! This bad word "stupid" is a bad word, even in the context in which you've used it such as in reference to an English language, do you want me to remove a words (as you think they're curse) that I have left on your talk page in Archive 3? Please remove your words yourself, maybe I should remove a left bad words that I've sent to you not to talk like this, so you remove your bad words that you also have sent to me first, if you remove the words in my user talk, so I also remove the words in your user talk (now your Archive 3), can we be friends or not? Can YOU and I even be friends or not?! Other thing, can't I add to your Archive 3? Why can't I add anything to your any archive? Can we two be friends or not, eh?! UNDERSTOOD!!!!! I am the Darkus NEX Dragonoid from "Bakugan Ages". Hello,I wan t to ask you,in Bakugan,is there a limit for abilities that nulify,and is there is something called Defense Cards? Your faithfuly.Akwimos33 (talk) 21:02, December 30, 2016 (UTC) Hey DM Are you going to be around during the month of January? I won't be able to watch the Wiki very well, and I was wondering if you and Queenie would like to be temp admins and watch the place while I'm gone. Thanks, Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]] 00:38, December 31, 2016 (UTC) :Cool, thanks for accepting. I'll actually only be gone from the 12th onwards, but even if you aren't able to check the wiki then, I don't mind you have powers, for obvious reasons. Thanks, Abce2|''Talk '' 05:52, January 1, 2017 (UTC) Hello,could i ask you something? In Hydranoid's page,it's written that Alpha Hydranoid and Dual Hydranoid can use Hydranoid's abilities,what does it means.Your faithfuly.The justice will rise. (talk) 16:16, January 1, 2017 (UTC) Could i ask you another thing? Is Tripod Theta,Elico's and Blast Elico's Bakugan Trap.Thanks.The justice will rise. (talk) 17:31, January 1, 2017 (UTC) Hey Are you still using your old email? Abce2|''Talk '' 20:20, January 8, 2017 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for watching over the wiki while I was gone. I'm back now, but feel free to keep your admin rights. You're still a crat, so you can remove them if so wish. Abce2|''Talk '' 04:27, January 27, 2017 (UTC) About Bakugan Season 5 Hello,sorry for i done before,but could i ask you? Will be a season 5 for Bakugan? Your faithfuly. Power without strategy is nothing. 15:44, January 31, 2017 (UTC) Please, guy. FORGIVE ME!!! So it's you, I apologize you this time today, I am sorry, please forgive me about this. I've discovered that somebody was lying to me about those words being "bad" like the words "idiot", "imbecile" and "stupid". so I am still so sorry, I swear I ask someone for a permission to remove the words, I know you've just blocked me for 3 days, as also I was blocked by 50 years by Briwarrior, mainly he doesn't want ANY mess in his works without his permission, I was apologizing him, just by doing something to his story of the alternative timeline of ''Bakugan anime in his fan-fiction, so I still don't want any trouble to anything and anyone, I promise I'll never ever EVER do things without any permission, please forgive me!!! I've learned a lesson about it, but it is the past, I was wrong, and also I was fooled, fooled by a story of "words being bad to hurt a heart", I was understanding that it was literally to say about heart hurting, I thought I was literally hurting all the hearts of everybody, it's serious, I didn't want to do anything, please believe me! I am the Darkus NEX Dragonoid from "Bakugan Ages". No, guy. It's a lie! Actually, I've understood that it's not feelings that get hurt, it's heart that gets hurt, I've just understood literally that it's heart gets hurt because of a word being considered "bad", you DO NOT understand, I didn't have a friend to lie to me, my mother, my grandmother and my maternal uncle who were lying to me about words being "bad", I've heard someone saying about "hurt heart", and NOT "hurt feelings", you are WRONG, words cannot hurt feelings but yes can hurt heart, heart is the thing, and feelings are the other thing, it's DIFFERENT, it's not the same thing, these are those different things, don't confuse it, you are understanding so wrong about the story of that words that I've thought that I'd know these words would be bad, it's not the question of I hating words but yes the question of I thought I was hurting hearts, and not feelings, but due to these words that I used than I thought those words would be for evil, not for good, I thought these words would literally hurt a heart, if the words were bad, they would heart a heart literally, but wouldn't hurt any feeling, WOULDN'T!!! Hurting heart means VIOLENTING heart, if the word is bad, it literally VIOLENT a heart, bad words violent the hearts, I learned that I shouldn't use ANY bad words because of VIOLENTING the hearts literally, I don't care that those words are nice or not, the "offense" doesn't mean anything to me, to denounce about these words is the most important, this Abce2 guy doesn't interest me for anithing, I didn't say anything like "you s***!" for anything, I didn't change "you're awesome!" to "you s***!" to anything to anyone. About the Brywarrior one, so please find him in the "Bakugan Fanfiction Wiki", click here please in his talk page to see, so send to him my forgiveness by that I have done to him, please leave in Brywarrior's message wall in his same talk page, I hope he'll understand you, in case of understanding me right, not wrong, but you've understood wrong that I meant, I meant in this literal sense, not figured sense, actually I've literally understood that the heart is violented, and not offended or annoyed, by a word, mainly to consider as a "bad", not as "good", no matter the word is nice or not, I was silly to the Brywarrior one, I apologized him, I was trying to understand him that he meant he could forgive me by doing a work without his permission, I hope he had forgiven me for that, next time I'll never ever EVER do something to try or not to help someone without someone's permission, so I swear I'll ask a permission first, I learned the lesson, the lesson of "don't do anything to try or not to help anyone without permission of anyone", I didn't have an idea of what I did it, I was just wanting to help him, not to making a mess, I accidentally made a mess, please send to him a message about him and me, don't forget please to explain about my story between you and me to the Brywarrior, good luck. I am the Darkus NEX Dragonoid from "Bakugan Ages". You are welcome, guy. So it's you, you don't need to send to Brywarrior's message wall if you don't want, I was just suggesting it, mainly to click in his message wall, so to find Brawarrior and to send my forgiveness by that I did it to him, I was talking about my Bakugan Lukas Fanon Wiki, if you click in it, so you'll see that it's amazing, it's too bad that the Masquerade and the Hydranoid are back to evil, due to Apollione, the mighty leader of all the Apoll Gang, mainly to invade Neathia after the Gundalians, you may have no experience there, but you are the intelligent, I love you, as a good person I must love everyone, even good and even bad, actually I don't hate anyone, to hate someone is very bad I know, because we must not hate anyone, I love you all. So, thanks for something that you've explained about that, this is it, I forgive you for it, if you forgave me about something, but I don't know you have forgiven me or not, but I forgive you even so, did you forgive me for this? Can I know? I am Ace Grit, of the Battle Brawlers Resistance in the New Vestroia!!! This is my Guardian Bakugan called Darkus Percival. 00:02, May 24, 2017 (UTC) Thanks If I am forgiven, so thank you. Thank you for forgiving me, you are also forgiven, did you send to Brywarrior a message in his message wall in the talk page or not? So, if you didn't, it's okay, if you did yes, it's also okay, but about my forgiveness to Brywarrior guy, I hope he has forgiven by that I have done, even blocking me by 50 years, he may have banned me on, I guess he banned me just not to interfere in his works without any permission, mainly to accidentally make a mess, it's just it. I am Ace Grit, of the Battle Brawlers Resistance in the New Vestroia!!! This is my Guardian Bakugan called Darkus Percival. 09:12, May 24, 2017 (UTC) Oh, yes. Aren't you going to leave the Brywarrior guy a message about this thing? Oh, I understand. So, you've seen his message wall, didn't you do? Well, if I just know you are not going to do anything, but actually I am not sure you've seen or not, I am just wanting to know it, but you don't need to go to leave him anything, you don't. Guy, so I am Ace Grit, I know you know my full name, I guess. Actually maybe I don't exactly know you know it, but I even think you know I am the Lukas Guida Vasconcellos Santos Nascimento, the less people know, better. So, now you know my name, if you want to call me Ace instead of calling me Lukas, at least I will just reveal my real first name, the "Lukas" with in the middle a "K", the "K" that is for "King", I would be a king in my own story, any story about a royal thing, a royal reference, maybe about me in something, so I am now the Darkus Hero called Ace Grit, the Darkus Battle Brawler, and with the Darkus Percival, my favorite Guardian Bakugan, so Darkus is my favorite attribute of darkness, my favorite element of nature is fire, and my favorite characters of my story are the Water Dragon and the Guardian of Water as a wizard, a wizard for a male version of the female Guardian of Water as a witch, for example "Irma Lair" from W.I.T.C.H., but I prefer Cornelia Hale, the Guardian of Earth, the other witch, so Irma is brown-haired and Cornelia is blonde, both she has the blue eyes, do you know "W.I.T.C.H." or not? I saw all 52 episodes of W.I.T.C.H., all 2 seasons, each season with 26 episodes, I hope you'll like, but it's about the girls, main protagonists with a friends, maybe from other world, Blunk should be of Meridian I guess it, Caleb looks like a human than I think, but if Caleb is the human, but I don't know Caleb is a human or not, but I know he is Cornelia's boyfriend, Blunk could be almost friend of Caleb, it's in W.I.T.C.H. story, talking about Bakugan, my favorite Bakugan characters are Shun Kazami, Ace Grit and Fabia Sheen, I like them, their three Guardian Bakugan are, as all for the first ones of course, the Ventus Skyress, the Darkus Percival and the Haos Aranaut, my three favorite Bakugan. So, if you said two of my messages to me ago, about "I don't worry about it, I am soon forgiven", I know, as I said, you are also forgiven, friend. I am Ace Grit, of the Battle Brawlers Resistance in the New Vestroia!!! This is my Guardian Bakugan called Darkus Percival. 00:22, May 25, 2017 (UTC) Hi again, I am thinking in the Kevin Blaze, the new Darkus Battle Brawler and his Darkus Dogoid, the dog-like Bakugan, he resembles to the Orbeum, the hound-like Bakugan, but is hound a dog? Can I know it?! I am Ace Grit, of the Battle Brawlers Resistance in the New Vestroia!!! This is my Guardian Bakugan called Darkus Percival. 20:36, July 9, 2017 (UTC) Hey DM Dunno if you're around anymore, but did you ever possess any of the Bakugan Handbooks? Thanks, Abce2|''Talk '' 06:11, June 15, 2017 (UTC) Hey DM I have two questions: 1. What do you remember about the episodes with Dragonoid Colossus in them? Bakuganman thinks a tablet in the show shows the base Gs for DC, but I don't know enough about that season to say for sure. I should be getting the picture of it soon to explain it, if I don't go digging in my archives for it. 2. I won't be able to properly watch the Wiki starting next Wednesday and ending that Monday, so I was wondering if you and Queenie could just pop by every so often and make sure everything's okay. We still have the same old problem like people adding fan-fiction to articles, etc. Thanks, Abce2|''Talk '' 21:19, July 7, 2017 (UTC) :Don't worry about it if you're busy. Queenie has already said she can watch over it, so you're not leaving me hanging. Abce2|''Talk '' 23:21, July 8, 2017 (UTC)